skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Protectors
Skylanders Protectors is a new game heading store shelves October 14 2019. It is the 7th game in the Skylanders games Plot PS4, XboxOne, and Nintendo Switch The game starts with the Skylanders learning about the benevolent ancients. Suddenly, Kaos grabs the Obsidian Masks and Sends the Skylanders (Minus Stealth Elf, Daniel, Sprocket, Wind-Up, Prism Break and Bouncer) to Obsidian Towers. (Official Level Descriptions) Confession Crowns/ Boss: Lewa Sprocket must stop the Obsidian King and Lewa. Prism Statures/Boss: Kopaka After Kopaka Destroys his statues, Prism Break goes to rebuild them. Toytown/Boss: Pohatu Wind Up visits his old Toymaker, revealing Obsidian Towers (And Pohatu). Arkeyan Mines/Boss: Gali Bouncer, Dan and Stealth Elf go into the Arkeyan mines to defeat chompy worm and Gali. Obsidian Towers/Boss: Kaos and Tahu Kaos and Tahu use their efforts to kill the Skylanders, to no avial. Obsidian Kaos/Boss: Onua Kaos uses his final backup plan: turning into Onua. 3DS version Something terrible has happened in Skylands, the doom giants reign supreme. Daniel and the Skylanders need your help. Find the portal crystals to send the doom giants back. Here is the list of bosses: * Waterfire * Gulpback * Chompy * Chompy Tree * Dark Spyro * Chef Hot Head * Hawk Lock * Dwarm * Wind-Down * Dr. Bouncer * Dragnone * Eye-Gang * Carson Shard * Earth King * Kaos * Dog rod * Magic Queen Characters Magic * Skyrim (Bowslinger) * Magilion (Swashbuckler) * Power-Up Spyro (Quaduped) * Power-Up Pop Fizz (Ninja) * Bomb Shell (Ninja) * Boss: Onua (Smasher) * 3DS Boss: Magic Queen (Swashbuckler) * 3DS Boss: Dark Spyro (Quaduped) Water * Pingu (Brawler) * Baby Boom (Quickshot) * Power-Up Gill Grunt (Bazooker) * The Gulper (Sentinel) * Boss: Gali (Sentinel) * 3DS Boss: Gulpback (Ninja) * 3DS Boss: Waterfire (Brawler) Fire * Hyjack (Brawler) * Lovely (Sorcerer) * Power-Up Eruptor (Brawler) * Chef Pepper Jack (Bazooker) * Boss: Tahu (Swashbuckler) * 3DS Boss: Chef Hot head (Bazooker) * 3DS Boss: Dog Rod (Quaduped) Life * Dexter (Smasher) * Boom Box (Ninja) * Cy (Quickshot) * Power-Up Stealth Elf (Swashbuckler) * Eye Scream (Swashbuckler) * Boss: Lewa (Swashbuckler) * 3DS Boss: Chompy Tree (Brawler) * 3DS Boss: Chompy (Brawler) Air * Skyboom (Bazooker) * Slash (Swashbuckler) * Power-Up Jet-Vac (Bazooker) * Dreamcatcher (Quickshot) * 3DS Boss: Drarm (Swashbuckler) * 3DS Boss: Hawk Lock (Quickshot) Tech * Optimus Prime (Quickshot) * BOW-BOT (Bowslinger) * Daniel (Brawler) * Power-Up Daniel (Brawler) * Power-Up Sprocket (Sentinel) * Grinnade (Smasher) * 3DS Boss: Dr. Bouncer (Quickshot) * 3DS Boss: Wind-Down (Brawler) Earth * Wrock (Bazooker) * Boldy Lóqs (Ninja) * Power Punch Shark Shooter Terrafin (Bazooker) * Cross Crow (Bowslinger) * Boss: Pohatu (Sentinel) * 3DS Boss: Earth King (Smasher) * 3DS Boss: Carson Shard (Bazooker) Undead * Creepy Tiki (Sentinel) * Ze Lost Soul (Knight) * Power-Up Cynder (Quaduped) * Eye Five (Brawler) * 3DS boss: Eye-Gang (Brawler) * 3DS Boss: Dragone (Quaduped) Light * Shine (Knight) * Lightup (Bazooker) * Blast-From-The-Past Astroblast (Quickshot) * Luminous (Knight) * Adventure pack Boss: Ekimu (Sentinel) Dark * Moonlight (Sorcerer) * Skeleton Of Death (Sentinel) * Magic lamp Nightfall (Swashbuckler) * Nightshade (Sorcerer) * Adventure pack Boss1: Umarak (Quickshot) * Adventure pack Boss2: Makuta (Brawler) Kaos * Glumshanks (Kaos) * Arkean Conquertron (Kaos) * Boss/ 3DS Boss: Kaos (villain) (Kaos) Eon * Eon (Clone) (Eon) * Kaossandra (Eon) * Strykore (Eon) Ice * Spike (Quaduped) * Icicle (Quaduped) * Frostbite Zap (Quaduped) * Chill Bill (Bazooker) * Boss: Kopaka (Quickshot/Knight) Category:Games Category:Skylanders Series